New Legends
by KCGollahon
Summary: Syren is an interian who has lost her way. now with no purpose in life her heart has frozen over. suddenly she's thrown into chaos caused by some other interians priorities, and the one named Sago seems to just make it all worse.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Light green eyes scanned the surrounding woods, confusion soaked in to them. Short light brown hair was ruffled by a light breeze. A small boy stood in the center of a forested path oblivious to his lack of direction. The breeze gently nipped at his loose white short tunic shirt. He wore plain doe hide breeches with a matching vest and black leather boots that came up half way to his knee. He stood at a stature of three feet and nine inches.

"Syren, are you sure we're going the right way?" the young boy's harmonious voice questioned his slightly older looking friend. As he glanced over his shoulder his wise green eyes searching her with worry. His friend, Syren, started to chuckle, now he fully turned around to face her. She was dressed in golden yellow capris with a matching sleeveless top. Around her waist was an orange sash belt with each half of the yin-yang sign stitched at the ends, and on her back were a pair of gently folded wings scarcely 12 feet in wingspan, they were the color of the autumn sunset depending on how the sun touched them their color ranged from golden yellow to blood red. Slung carefully around her wings was her quiver of swan fletched arrows. Down along her left upper arm was a gold dragon bracelet wrapped around six times, while on her opposite forearm she wore the standardly worn leather padded archer arm and wrist guards. Syren stopped chuckling to say kindly,

"Yes, I am sure master Sean. I saw the waterfall just beyond those trees. If you really want me to I could flutter up there again and look for you, once more." Her voice as melodic as his was giving him a submissively teasing tone, a tone that a friend indebted with their life to the other has carefully learned to use after quite a few years of being with each other, as well as a calming motherly tone underneath that only he could hear. Her own short apple red hair gently wisped in the breeze as the sun hit it in a way that made it seemed like the heart of a fire. Her bangs, a contrast though seeing as they are black, swayed in the breeze, the glimpse of the darkest night to come. Her innocent royal blue eyes danced with amusement towards her happy little friend.

"No, it okay Syren, I trust you. Alright then! Forward March!" the ten year old Sean stiffly walked on in front of his Enterian guard as he pretended to be a soldier. Again he glanced over his shoulder and smiled with all his heart, then started marching on.

A soft unnatural vibration in the wind's movement caught in Syren's ultra sensitive ears immediately. Her innocent eyes disipitated as she gave a deadly glare to the surrounding woods. She tensed up her right arm which held her hand carved long bow. She walked on cautiously quiet behind her merrily unaware charge marched on not knowing of the possible danger.

The breeze came back ruffling her hair. While her lightly feathered ears interpreted the song of the birds; and whisper from the trees. They told her the cost was clear.

_'Damn it, it was just a scout! Which means there's more of who knows what out there'_ she thought sourly to herself.

Her young ward turned around to investigate the absence of his friend's always vigilant presence over him and flashed a huge happy-go lucky grin for her. Syren stole a glance over to Sean and flashed him her own smile of white. She jogged lightly to where he had stopped and started following him again into the forest.

A while after Sean sat on a large flat tree stump, in the middle of a clearing, clearly exasperated by the morning's trek deeper into the center of a wooded nowhere. Syren sat easygoing and carefree in a low tree branch just above him. She was trying to snooze, but he kept muttering annoyingly to himself about a surprise and so on. Finally after five minutes worth of Sean mumbling to himself she offered,

"Sir, I could just go and fly up again. Obviously we must have made a wrong turn or I have misjudged the distance. It would really be no bother." She smiled a little as his head snapped up with a sudden lightning bolt of inspiration hit him.

"Hey Syren, will you really mind doing that?" he asked turning around to watch Syren's lazy face.

"Well of course… on one condition…"

"Yes?"

"… You tell me why you need this hot spring's 'special powers'?"

"Well... it's actually a surprise for you…." One of her lazy eyebrows shot up and her eyes started sparking with interest. "… it's actually the waterfall were our great-great-great-grandfathers first met and befriended each other. I just thought it'd be cool to vi-"

"You are so sweet! You're my best friend!" she exclaimed while interrupting his sentence as she hugged him tightly. "I'll be back and we'll find that spring no problamo! Okay? Be back in a jiffy!" Syren said with a giddily excited voice. She jumped back to the branch she had been laying on and grabbed a higher branch just above that one and easily hauled herself up to it. She sped up the process; soon she was climbing the old tall oak with great speed and stealth, as if the tree was bringing its branches to her helping her along. When she got to the top of the oak she waited a while until just beyond some more green treetops she saw the mists of the swirling water rising on the breeze. She smiled and jumped off to the sky. While in mid air she floated and felt truly free of everything but as the earth started to pull her down and claim her as it's own again she snapped open her wings crisply and denied the ground such the pleasure of bringing her down.

When Syren was out of sight Sean sighed airily and just looked at the last place he had seen her wings. They had been the color of blood. He smiled as he said something he would never have the courage to say to her face.

"my dearest Syren, I love you with all my heart…" he sighed again as passion of the deepest most eternal kind overflowed his heart and spilled into his eyes turning them to the lightest most transparent green possible. He thought of how much she meant to him and some of the things they had done together. So distracted by these treasured thoughts he didn't notice the shadow that loomed from behind him and turned his world black.

Syren, unaware of what was happening in the little clearing behind her, over looked the ocean of emerald green tree tops and gazed contentedly on the misty rise of hot water before her. She started to flap her wings faster she felt uneasy and this time wanted to make sure it was actually there. As she neared it the mist moved away from her. Surprised she reached her hand out as if to grab it and started to flap harder. Like that for what felt like forever she stopped in mid air and switched her eye sight to that of an eagle's precise and truthful. Her brow furrowed and she quickly turned around and flew straight for the clearing that held her most precious treasure. Sean.

The group of scruffy bandits had searched through the kids pockets and only found a few coins and a bit of candy. Other than that he was broke. He lay on the ground at their feet unconscious. Their leader the blood thirsty Sarkaroka was not with them today, which was lucky for the kid least wise he'd be dead. They were walking off when a furious wind knocked them to their feet. Looking up one of the bandits, a scout that had spotted the boy earlier, gasped in fear. Coming down into the clearing was the boy's Enterian guard who had sensed him behind them. He swallowed noisily as her blood wings flapped and she came to a light landing on her feet. Her bow was notched and ready to kill Jive, the closest bandit to her. The young Enterian's voice sounded the deadliest sweet you've ever heard.

"And you bustards are doing WHAT, here?"

"P-p-please s-s-spare us-s-s" Jive pleaded piteously under the arrow's aim.

"And I should do that because?" she said just as dangerously before.

"Least wise we don't kill THIS child, you Runt" a deep baritone voice of powerful death threatened from behind the fallen bandits. A very burly Enterian man with gold tawny eyes and a slicked fox tail turned around and held a dagger of the bluntest kind up to the upraised Sean's throat.

Jive exclaimed happily. As the burly Enterian grunted a reply, Syren instantly dropped her weapons with huge eyes of caution and fear. Sarkaroka smiled an evil smile of triumph as he pressed the knife the child's throat regardless of Syren's actions.

As blood flowed like a waterfall to the ground Syren's worst night mare came to life before her very eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay first this is like a long time after the first Yakumo and she is in a legendary sleep only to awaken when her peacefully built kingdom of enterians and humans is endangered. At this point Yakumo the name is another term for queen majesty so forth yaddayadda. Also this queen is Yakumo's great great great great-grandchild_**.

**Chapter One: Court**

The Yakumo Shatil shouted over everyone in her court for silence her voice powerful but soft. Silence fell instantly over the room. She looked at the old humble tour guide human and asked with a stern soft soprano voice.

"Are you sure? Sir, you understand that you are saying that BOTH Sean and his Enterian guard are DEAD!"

"Yesh yer majesty! I undershtand exactly eventhin I be shayin sheems very imposhimble but tis true mish. Honesht." His cracked rough voice had not the waver of a liar in it at all.

"The poor child, his voice will be missed so much. "And so shortly after his father's death too."

"Yesh ma'am it ish a shame ishn't it." The old man replied while his wise gray eyes truthfully met hers intensely. "I 'ad given them a week to return but on the eve of the week, in the middle of the afte'noon, a 'orrible shcream came from the woodsh and shoon after an allurin', but devashtatingly shad, melody followed it Ash far ash me knowledge is clear the song hash been shung aboot the shame time everyday, 'n' many 'ave dishappeared into the foresht following the shong never to be sheen again… except me grandchildren… but they will not shpeak of what they shaw, they're to shcared. Many of our tourishts have left ash well ash shome of the town'sh folk shpreadin' 'orrid rumorsh shaying that our town ish curshed or 'aunted…. Now our town will go to ruinsh if you do not 'elp ush, pleashe Yakumo 'elp ush!" he pleaded his proud eyes, for the first time since he walked into the hearing room, looked to the floor as he bowed deeply to the queen.

"What exactly do you believe, sir?" she asked bluntly which startled the old man to look up at her.

"I'm aferd I do not undershtand majesty?"

"Do you think that your town is HAUNTED?" the man's face became a stern and foreboding mountain, like the ones past his woodsy village.

"No me town ish NOT 'aunted. It'sh jusht a bunch of vishioush thugsh; that do not undershtand the importance of peace inshide yer kin'dom."

Suddenly, startling everyone but the queen, someone's clapping echoed slowly in the dead silent hall. It seemed almost sarcastic. The crowd of the court committee split off to reveal a hyper Enterian whose light blue hair was the color of a clear day's sky. His crystal eyes flashed with a look only the queen knew, it meant he had a plan. He wore armor of a deep royal blue color. His turquoise bat-like wings were drawn around him tightly giving it the appearance of a cape draped over his thin, square shoulders. He wore a lighter blue belt; its buckle brandished the coat of arms for the royal blood line of the Queens. A white rose wrapped around a silver sword. Also upon the belt was a sheathed sword given to him by the first queen Yakumo. These two signs indicated him as one of the three generals of the queen's army. The coloring of his clothing pointed out he probably was the admiral of the navy for the queen.

"Admiral Sago," Shatil said with a smile. "What is your opinion of this…"she waved her hand gracefully in the air about her indicating the spoken words lost to the atmosphere.

"My opinion is that I find this man highly creditable and we should probably investigate." He replied soberly solemn as he walked to the bottom of the throne's stone steps. He paused a little and she inclined her head with a raised eyebrow. He started forward again and now kneeled at her feet in full respect and dedication as he stared at the ground. He brought his voice to a whisper only she could hear.

"Let me go PLEASE," both eyebrows of Shatil's went up in astonishment.

"But you are not the commander of the cavalry or the general of the ground troops like Kutal or Maria."

"I know but I MUST go… I can't explain it i-"he furrowed his brows in frustrated thought. And mumbled something.

"Is it another Premonition?"

"No. please, I know I am unqualified but I need to go it is a very strong pull that drives me to do this." Shatil was quiet and Sago's eyes had stayed on the ground. As she turned the idea of Sago leaving to go searching for who knows what she studied the great tapestry hung on the far wall in front of her. Shatil smiled she had come to a conclusion over their silent conversation and she stood up catching everyone's attention.

"I shall let Admiral Sago and two trustworthy guards to go with the village elder to the woods to investigate. Now that's done you shall all leave tomorrow before Dawn. I now close this hearing, Bring in the next case." She ordered the young squires at the double doors that let Sago and the old ma out and let the newest complainer into the hall.

"What is your business here?" she asked automatically.

**Chapter Two: Lost ((preview))**

_Syren screamed in terror as her friend dropped to the ground. She ran over to Sean and kneeled beside him. There he lay, in front of her, his warmth leaving him making Sean freeze into a grotesque marble statue. Syren gathered him into her arms and hugged him close. Blood poured over her clothes and soaked into her skin but she didn't care. She started to sing the lullaby that always sent him to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Lost**

_Syren screamed in terror as her friend dropped to the ground. She ran over to Sean and kneeled beside him. There he lay, in front of her, his warmth leaving him making Sean freeze into a grotesque marble statue. Syren gathered him into her arms and hugged him close. Blood poured over her clothes and soaked into her skin but she didn't care. She started to sing the lullaby that always sent him to sleep._

_With tear filled eyes Syren laid Sean down to study him. His mouth was a gap in a silent scream that will never be heard. His green eyes wide with fear. His cheeks were wet with Syren's tears. His beautiful hair was soaked crimson in his own blood. His body was cold, static, and stiff, and now upon his gashed neck formed a demonic smile that spread from one ear to the other._

_ A sound came from Sean, a gurgling, choking sound of blood half poured into an esophagus. He started to move. Everything else around them went black; but Syren didn't care she watched in horror as her master stood up awkwardly, deformed and twisted. He started walking to her the gurgling noise becoming words and the words becoming threats and pleas. Then his demonic smile spread wide and swallowed her like a crocodile does a turtle. VERY SLOWLY. She screamed and was thrown into chaos._

Syren woke with a start. She was drenched in cold sweat and was the filthiest thing you've ever seen. Her clothes were bloodstained, her short hair was longer and matted, her skin was caked with sweat, dirt, and who knows what else.

She sighed tiredly and sat up.

' _Lost. Always will be no…. Lost, so befitting of me….Lost.' _

Syren yawned and went to the other side of her very small cell in the far right hand corner where the moldy hay for a bed was, and unburied a stale piece of bread. She pushed her horribly dirty bangs out of her distant blue eyes as she stuffed the tasteless food into her parched mouth.

Soon light deliberate footsteps could be heard echoing down the worn cavern walls. Her eyes quickly darted up to the approaching bandit. She stood when she heard the rattle and clinking of keys. She scrambled to the crossed bars of casted iron used for the door before the bandit was in sight of her cell. It was Sarkaroka with the morning meal as usual. His unnaturally yellow tawny eyes were dancing with lust as usual. But as she thought of how to be sneaky today, as usual, he, so unusually, just put the bowl of gruel on the floor a slid it through a opening meant only for it. Her unwavering blue eyes met his sex crazed tawny ones as she contemplated whether to eat it or not. Finally after a long moment he gave her a smug little grin and shrugged. Then he silently walked away down the dark hallway.

She frowned horridly at this and turned to stare at the oatmeal. She growled and then huffed.

"might as well eat it!" she said annoyed still but soon forgot to be as she devoured the mush with a passion of hunger.

Not long after she finished the gruel did she hear the footfalls of four more bandits.

"time again…" she thought with a pitfall feeling in her gut. She sighed as Sarkaroka opened the door and the other bandits immediately shackled her ankles and wrists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil **

She was lead roughly through the familiar tunnels and chambers of the bandit's Cavern home. She noticed that the bandits had grown in size taking in humans and enterians alike. Just for the sake of size. Strength in numbers was their motto, but even if she gave up the hope of freedom and decided to pledge herself to the sake of the bandits she would never be casually welcomed like all the others. None would trust her there fore it was best to stay prisoner.

Chambers soon started becoming more and more crowded the closer they got to the fresh air and noonday light. When they came to the entrance of the cavern the golden light spilled in and the rays of sweet sunshine warmed Syren's cheeks. But this moment was unusually short lived for the bared a hard left to a wooden door. In fact it was the only door in the whole charted cave except her crude but sturdy cell door. The door opened slowly as they approached. When they passed the threshold it slammed closed with a loud CRUNK! And all of them jumped even Sarkaroka and herself. As Syren looked around she noticed it was like they had gone into a different world. The walls and floor instead of rough sandstone rock were smooth cool marble. A long worn oak table with matching benches sat in the middle of the room. On the air lingered the sweet stench of roses strongly wafting around the interlopers. The smell made her sneeze… twice.

First she sensed the movement. And when her eyes finished adjusting then did she see the cloaked figure as it stepped into the only shaft of light. Before Syren could even detect another movement, two smaller cloaked figures had her out of the bandit's grasp and pinned against the wall in such a way that Syren couldn't struggle, at all. As the taller figure glided toward Syren, it slipped out a delicately manicured hand with accurately sharp filed nails and gestured in a way that they took as dismissals.

"Lady She's mine..." Sarkaroka started to protest but was cut off by the horrid hisses of the two smaller things. For the fist time Syren actually saw terror flash across Sarkaroka's face and even she knew to feel fear. At least, enough fear to be wary of the thing.

When the big door closed behind the terrified Enterian bandits, it seemingly melted into the floor, leaving nothing but a cool marble wall in its stead.

Soon all three of the figures' attention was on Syren, which made it very uncomfortable as she dangled helplessly in the air with no way to fight back. Finally the taller figure that hadn't stopped walking was an arm's length away from siren and it slipped its hand out again though this time it spoke.

"It is so nice to finally meet the THING that has been making my ruffians so successful, hello Syren." The voice was airy with the authority of a noble woman whom, probably, never had a word spoken back to her at all.

'_Poor girl won't know what hit her!'_ Syren thought nastily and to her surprise with great disappointment. Syren spat in the direction of the figure that talked, the other two tightened their grip on her and hissed. Ignoring the pain she spoke in her own roughly sawed voice saying,

"What do you want from me masked one." The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. The taller thing's light evil voice laughed rudely at Syren's blunt reply.

"Either you DEAD or working for me."

"And what would make me want to work for you?" the smaller figures began to shiver, but not from fear. Oh, no. they shivered from anticipation, "Death would bring me great solace in my current state. Besides, why should I take away all the fun these two would have from killing me? That doesn't seem quite fair now does it." The thing nodded solemnly then went on.

"Hm, it seems that I have no bargaining tool with you now, Ah, except…..maybe….. Freedom!" Syren's eyes lit up at the word. "Ah, yes, freedom, from this place, those MEN….. Fresh air, Sunlight, and the BIRDS sure do miss you." At that Syren sucked in air and tried to fight back tears of pain and sorrow. Her dry eyes burned as her thoughts raced and by reaction and curiosity she asked.

"what do you need me for?' her voice was weak and it trembled.

"To do a tiny little task I can not stick my hands in." it answered with shrewd certainty.

"What, may I ask is that tiny task?" Syren asked with suspicion and a bit of malice.

"I need a spy…. For a short time mind you. Someone, which I can freely trust. For only eight days inside the castle of Shinzo.

"Wait huh?"

"Shinzo, the castle…….oh good Yakumo, please tell me that you know of what and whom i'm talking about?'

"I'm no imbecile. I might look senile but I'm not woman! I know of what you're talking of but why me?"

"Because you used to visit there so you should know where mostly everything is."

"Huh…right."

"For how long?" Syren narrowed her eyes as she asked this question to the still covered woman.

"Eight days and no longer."

"And then I'm free?"

"Yes as free as a bird!"

"Fine I agree…." Syren sigh after a long pause of thought.

'_Court isn't my life anymore... I have no loyalty to them, not even to the queen. Right? I'm alone, why should I care? I don't!' _her heart was shattered and if she was caught, she wouldn't care if death came upon her as quick as it had for Sean. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of his name. She hadn't had the time to properly mourn him. As tears threatened to take her, the figure started to move much more than it had been.

"Good, let the initiation begin!" it pulled back off its hood swiftly. Gloriously long silver hair cascaded down past the woman's shoulder blades. A gorgeous, young countenance, ruined though by the mask of hatred spread across it, put icy violet eyes upon her with an evil grin playing on the smooth red lips. This obvious noble woman grabbed sirens left forearm and quickly sank her sharp teeth into it. Syren watched on without flinching as the woman did it to her own forearm. After letting both of them bleed sufficiently she pressed the two together. A surge of pure energy washed through both of the women's bodies together. Syren couldn't help but scream as the power and pressure of the energy built up. Her scream held much more darkness and power than she had ever known before, but instead of subsiding it ended with an internal BANG! Knocking Syren out. The transfer was done.

"thought she wouldn't hold out that long." The violet eyed woman said. "too bad I can't have her remembering this! Memorious repressorioan!" a slight glow came to one of the woman's finger's and she pressed it to syren's forehead.

"know she'll remember what and when I want her to. put her outside the door. They can put her back in her cell for now." The other two figures nodded obediently and carefully slid syren down to the floor. The door appeared in front of them. They opened it and threw Syren out. The woman started whispering something to her forearm and in a faint glow of magic watched it heal to where there weren't even scars. What she didn't know is that as hers healed perfectly so did Syren's.

the door slamed shut and melted away as if it had never been there before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys yeah it's been a while but I finally got this typed and I'm starting to type up Chapter 5 now so don't worry. I appreciate that ya'll r stickin' close! I G2G so seeya!**

Chapter 4: Dreams or Reality 

Syren awoke in a cold sweat on top of the moldy hay in her cell yet again. A strong sense of DeJaVu hit her then as she looked around the empty cell. She absently rubbed her left forearm as she tried to remember the distant nightmare that she had that seemed to hover just beyond her train of thought. She flinched as she felt, not heard, the footfalls of someone coming down the corridor.

Once they reached normal earshot, then did she hear the actual tip tap of their steps. It was Sarkaroka, with that acknowledged she winced as a splitting headache raced through her brain and down her spine, due to her subconscious screaming to her of something she should remember but couldn't grasp.

"All right love, time to go" Sarkaroka said. But that was all he did he just said it. Plain and simple, no enthusiasm, no lust, it was just dull. It startled her a bit and she showed it to him by saying.

"What?"

"Time to leave… Its Time to do some singing and raiding, Hun."

"Oh…" her voice was almost inaudible to Sarkaroka's ears but to her ears she was seemed to be speaking normally. While he got into the cell and shackled her she realized she could hear his heart beat off beat of her own. She seemed to be able to hear everything. The drip drip drop drip drip of the water off of the limestone stalactites, the whisk of mice in the hay behind her as Sarkaroka led her through the corridor. The she sensed the humming of the invisible insects, and the slight breathing of sleeping bats at the high cavern's roof.

Amazed at the new speculations she hardly noticed that they were just one more cavern from being outside, the sun, fresh air, and the birds…

'**_Birds do miss you…'_**

The thought just popped into her head. It was weird but it gave her the urge to run, to break her shackles and to leave behind everything else and fly to the castle Shinzo.

'_Weird…I feel so much stronger…' _then she noticed how only the slight heaviness of the shackles and chains held her to these Damned- Forsaken people. Looking down at her wrists and arms she realized that they weren't as scrawny and weak as before, Usually she had to drag along behind whom ever, if not be half carried by some other bandits. She laughed internally as she thought about what she could do… she could runaway.

But her thoughts of escape were interrupted as her head snapped to the left, but all she saw was limestone wall no door

'_Now why would a door be there?'_ her thoughts asked but her subconscious screamed again making the mended headache swell back again. Then, her eyes dilated sharply as they entered the sunlight blinking. Her world of colors had changed drastically.

Before her eyes cleared the first thing that greeted her to the outside world were the songs of the birds. Their hum became songs of love and happiness. When the light seemingly left her eyes she had caught her breathe on what she saw. The colors of the rainbow and more glowed from everything around her. Even the dungy blacks, grays, and browns that Sarkaroka wore where brilliant hews off of what they used to be to her sore eyes. She had to blink several times before she could bare the tints and hues that were still unnamed. As she sighed Sarkaroka whistled twice and about twenty of his bandits came to his side.

"We go to the Clearing to the west… We go to the Waterfall." He announced evilly as his gold eyes narrowed to catch any sign of hurt from Syren but she did nothing but stare at the woods beyond the low grassy bluff in which they stood on now.

Sago was now with Ren and Sen, Kutal's two nephews, he smiled as he realized they still went unnoticed to the bandits they were following. They were invisible to all except the grimy looking Enterian girl they had in shackles. She seemed to watch them with her blue eyes. Once she caught him with them, his silver eyes meeting hers and she held him still with the gaze she gave him, it felt like she was trying to decide whether she should scream a warning, stay silent, or sing them to their deaths. He didn't know what she thought; her passive face was an unemotional wall.

"Sago!" Sen hissed quietly dangerous, tugging on his arm, snapping his attention away from the girl he was still staring at. "She'll be a pretty thing when she gets a bath and dressed in civilized clothes, but please get off my tail before I BITE you!"

"Oh! Sen, I'm sorry…. I didn't realize…" Sago whispered in reply turning so the two other enterians didn't see him blush. He cleared his throat nervously as they snickered at him. "Let's get moving!" They set off again following the bandits undetected. Sago made sure to avoid the shackled enterian's eyes.

They went on in secret like this crawling and crouching in the dark green shade of the woods and in the shrubs and undergrowth. Twice the Fox Enterian sent out scouts but they were so loud that they never found the three trailers. After about a good twenty minutes of walking there came an almost inaudibly low rumble. It seemed to come from the earth itself. But as they came closer to the source it became distinctly the sound of water tumbling over boulders and onto more still water. They came to a clearing and it seemed this was going to be the place the bandits were setting up for an ambush, these were the Thugs the old man had reported about back at the palace, and it seemed the Tawny eyed Enterian was the leader.

The three of them watched the preparations of the ambush and studied the possibilities of how they could get the shackled Enterian out. It seemed simple enough, the bandits were going to just tie her to a stake with some heavy rope and they just expected her to sing for them to lure their prey into the clearing. Only if her voice could carry over the thunder of the waterfall's crashing. After a good ten minutes of the bandits waiting in silence, hidden, the girl shifted her luminescent wings and sat down on the ground, and did nothing. This caused the leader, Golden-eyes as Sago named him, to come out of hiding and advance on her. The fire headed girl didn't flinch as the man obviously yelled at her in total and utter frustration. Golden-eyes gave an angry scream and slapped her across the face, going into a crouch as he did so, throwing his whole body into the slap.

The sound of that skin against skin strike rang out and held like a musical note in the air. It took all of Sago's control and then some not to leap out of his hiding place now and kill the man. Sen, who was beside Sago at the time with Ren on the other side of him, placed a powerful canary yellow paw on Sago's forearm. The dangerous claws that pricked his skin so carefully held him still and he quietly thanked every deity the humans worshiped that they were military cats and not anything like their Uncle Kutal had been like BEFORE Yakumo the first was queen.

'_Back when we had no clue what Shinzo was.' _Sago thought with a sigh as he relaxed reluctantly.

He looked back at the scene and noticed that the bandits had surrounded the girl and now they were twirling her about recklessly as if she were a rag doll. Tears were in her eyes but did not fall. Then a signal from Golden-eyes stopped their antics and they turned to look at him and another Enterian bandit. He seemed to be a lizard Enterian of some kind for his eyes were an ill yellow and his skin was a scaly green and he flicked a split tongue out time and again. The girl seemed to recognize the other immediately and her face went askew with rage and brimmed with purpose; That purpose was to kill, to murder, to totally slaughter in the cruelest, slowest way imaginable. She advanced on the two enterians but stopped short and fell to her knees. A muffled scream reached the far off ears of the three guards from over the waterfall's din. Sago tore his eyes from the scene in disgust. It seemed that the lizard Enterian was an illusionist and a plan had to be formed for any thing to happen next on their part.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Torture**

Syren realized who Sarkaroka brought with him once she had smelled him, but her reaction to him was slow since she had to see him to believe that the lizardman was here. At first she deliberately walked towards them then charged but her balance was lost once the world started spinning. She fell to her knees and clamped her hands over her face closing her eyes in sheer confusion but by doing that she unknowingly gave the illusionist total control over her imagination.

Everything was pitch black in her mind with horridly painful images flashing through her mind. Just bright flashes of this persons face in her mind as well as vivid pictures of another person's cold scared eyes. The felt herself fall, both in the illusion wrapped around her and in her physical world. When she hit the ground, in both states, the ground felt like stone; Cold heartless unmoving stone. A beam if light came from somewhere above and she lay in the middle of it's perfect circle. As she sat up her shadow cast a long shadow behind her. And then the voices overran her senses.

_'Why leave us?' _**'You left me'**'did you not understand?'_ 'You killed me!' 'You left me to die!!' _'Did you ever care for me like I for you?' 'Why did you not come to Hades with us?''you could kill yourself now for repentance!' 'You should die too, just like we did.' 'Help me, kill me now please!'

'WE **_WILL_** COME FOR YOU, WE **_WILL_** COME **_TAKE YOU_** '

The cold differently toned voices spoke to her all at once, but in the last sentence said, they had banded together and screamed to her in one terribly demonic voice. She felt her self screaming herself hoarse in a futile attempt to defend herself; in a futile attempt to make the voices go away, to get them out of her head as quickly as possible.

Then everything went deathly quiet. There was just silence for the briefest moment, and then the sound of footsteps reached her ears.

"**Syren... is that you?!" **that voice made her freeze in place. It seemed to echo, like the person was hallow, empty, dead. **"Syren... did you come for me?? Please help me! Bring me home don't let them hurt me anymore!! PLEASE SYREN!!" **the voice's pitch went shrill in distress and Syren had to force down tears as she choked on sobs of her own despair. **"Help me, help me please? Why are you just standing there? You don't care…." **The voice whispered that last bit in a dangerous tone making her instinctively want to scream out "NO, NEVER!!" but her throat was tightened so that nothing could pass through it. Her body shook with convulsions as she fought for control; but it was a failed attempt even before she tried.

Finally her throat unstuck enough for her to squeak desperately, "Sean! No I-"

"**YOU NEVER FOLLOWED, YOU NEVER CAME LIKE YOU HAD PROMISED!!! WHY NOT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! Why don't you care anymore?!!" **

The lost desperation in his whispered voice at the last part is what made her breakdown screaming till her throat burned. She was trying to wail her troubles away. When she was done she stared cough her self hoarse.

Finally she looked up then froze as _His _mouth became slacked and agape in silent screams that will never be heard. _His _green eyes were wide with fear_. His _beautiful hair was soaked crimson in his own blood._ His _body seemed cold, static, and stiff, and now upon _His _gashed neck formed a demonic smile that spread from one ear to the other.

A sound came from Sean, a gurgling, choking sound of blood half poured into an esophagus. He started to move. Everything else around them went black; but Syren didn't care, she watched in horror as her master stood up awkwardly, deformed and twisted. He started walking to her the gurgling noise becoming words and the words becoming threats and pleas. Then his demonic smile spread wide and as if to swallow her whole, it caused her tears to flood her face, and her lasts hopes for a happy life were decimated. Calmly closing her eyes, she now completely grasped and accepted that her life meant nothing now that he was gone….

Then a dark shadow passed through her, an instinct of destruction and hatred as she had never felt surged through her and she was ready to kill. Before she could open her eyes she reached out with both hands and took hold of her dead friend. The oozing blood dripped onto her skin and burned but she took hold of his slender neck and dug her sharp nails into his tender skin and than took the right side of his belly with her right hands and after a moment's hesitation she ripped him apart and rendered his body to pieces. When she opened her eyes it was bright out and blood colored her enhanced world. It soaked through her shirt and burned her skin with a curse of vengeance. She studied her bloodied hands then the head she held of Sarkaroka's illusionist. Her eyes glazed over with a look of pity and hurt, but than they turned into windows of a murderously dangerous soul. She dropped the head and stood straight, her wicked eyes fixed on Sarkaroka who stood bewildered and scared. His mouth was agape in horror and his normally tawny gold eyes were wide and white with fear. His tanned skin was flushed with uncertainty. He was scared and she was reveling in that satisfaction.

She was ready to destroy them all…..


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6: A RESCUE….**

An ill light engulfed Syren, and it seemed to come from inside of her but instead of blinding you, it was like a warp that just sucked everything in. it made everything go to a bleak neutral shade. When the warp disappeared a stunning woman stood where the girl once stood.

The bleakness stayed heavy around her, as if she wore it like a shroud. She had long, sleek, powerful legs. She had dark grey high-topped boots on and dull silver knee guards, she wore a black miniskirt with a dull brown belt around her waist, Her shirt was white, tight and accentuated her form, Strapped to her shoulders were shoulder guards that matched the ones on her knees except that these had a light etching of a circle on each of them, her hair was extremely long, and a fiery red in color. But more catching than that were her eyes which were like blue, burning starlight. They were hot and seemed to melt anything she laid eyes on, but the most disturbing thing about this transformed Enterian was her wings, instead of being pleasantly colorful and full, they were huge and horridly black. Her wingspan reached 13 feet across easily.

She was simply gorgeous. She stood in front of the bandits like nothing would happen; until she opened her mouth. A terrible screech peeled out of her mouth and it sent them flying into trees or the ground. She stopped and summoned a weapon out of midair. It ended up being a scythe, it was 7 feet in height with white bamboo for the shaft, and its blade which was black onyx was 2 feet wide and about 3 feet long, gold symbols were inscribed into the bamboo. Again she just stood there, and waited.

Sarkaroka was the first to recover even though he had gotten the worst of her Blast. He took up a threatening stance and pulled out his sword. Its blade was long and sickly curved. It was made for smooth slicing motions. He smirked in self confidence than swung his sword around in circles, as if he did it everyday. ((Which he did)) Sago watched in cruel fascination as she smoothed her hands slightly along her scythe and stood ready. Her motions were poised, powerful, and sure it reminded him of a dancer, always under complete control.

Sarkaroka charged smoothly and swiftly, and hyperSyren met his charge with a block and counterattack that was so fluid it looked like one motion, but he expected it and dodged out of the way, only to come right back in. they made several clashes similar to this one. Sago was surprised at how powerful the fox enterian must be going against a hyperenterian so easily. Than Sago realized something sweat the fox enterian was fighting for his life, his overconfident smirk was wiped from his face the only thing left was a thin line of determination and survival.

Something glimmered just past the two combatants catching Sago's eye, the bandits had pulled out their swords and started circling their leader and the woman, he knew something was amiss and they'd have to be stopped soon.

"Ren… Sen…" he whispered harshly, the two lean cats came to his side stealthily and waited for him to continue. "They're circling the other two up," he inclined his chin slightly to towards the deceitful bandits. "We have to stop this before that happens, that girl has to be brought back to the palace and those bandits arrested, any ideas?"

"Well, Sen and I could crater them? Or we could-"

"Beat some butt, save the girl, and get the hell out of here 'cause they got her pinned. I say consequences later." And at that Sen got up and ran out while drawing two sabers from his back sheaths, and right behind him was Ren his own twin sabers. Sago rocked back on his heels and grimaced. No plan, he hated no plans it was too much like Mushra's way of doing things. He looked out and saw what Sen was talking about, he took a few seconds to study the situation. The bandits had grabbed a hold of her wings and pulled her to the ground. Limiting her strong defense, he'd have to do something, his companions were out there. With that he spread hi own wings and jumped into the air. He glided over to the middle of the mass of bandits. When he was over the woman he dropped down on top of her. His feet on either side of her abdomen, his dagger drawn he started to fend off the men.

Siren saw the blue angel drop down to her, then her sight tunneled to focus on just him.

"leave…" she said hoarsely, he looked down at her as he parried an attack, in her eyes he saw her answer, he also saw that if he didn't move it wouldn't matter. He shot up in to the air as she started collecting concentrated doses of her energy, and flew over to Ren and Sen.

"Grab my hands!" he roared. With difficulty he lifted them from their fights and struggled on to the cover of the trees, but before he could reach them he heard her voice boom with power as she called her attack to herself and to destroy her adversaries.

"HELL'S BLESSING, HEAVEN'S TORTURE!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: In Court Again

Syren sighed in the fresh air as she started to wake up the sun light danced bright and warm across her face sighing again she peeked her right eye open and suddenly she sat up, suspicion in both of her eyes as she scanned the room. It was simple yet eloquent, for what she was used to. She lay in a big soft canopy bed, the wood polished and undecorated. There was a vanity and a mirror of the same wood and design, only the vanity held a brush, comb, and a bottle. There was a tall window next to the vanity and chair; the breezy air billowed out the three pairs of opened curtains. The one closer to the actual window was thin, gauzy, and translucent; the one in the middle seemed heavier, but fluid, possibly silk, than there were the heavy everyday floral patterned curtains. Looking at the curtains siren became uneasy, and crawled out of the bed, to realize that she was completely naked, and clean. Her skin was still red from the scrubbing she didn't seem to remember. That bugged her, a lot. As she frowned and scraped her brain for any reference as to why she might not remember the door opened, and in came in a maid and a MAN.

Quickly before either saw her she ducked in to the empty closet, she hadn't missed seeing the door before, and she just hadn't been interested in it. Now as she looked around she realized that it wasn't completely empty, some clothes were folded up on some shelves. She heard the maid exclaim in worried surprise as she found the empty bed and hurriedly started looking everywhere, so she pulled out a chemise, grimaced to herself, and grudgingly pulled it over her head and than a plain dress followed. She'll worry about the underclothes later, right now she was looking at the bigger picture, a man was in her room and NOW at least she was clothed. She breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to open the door when suddenly it popped open and there he was….the MAN.

The first thing siren did was snarl at him and jump back a step into a defensive position. Her eyes were glaring up at the foreign Entertain, she was already in a place she didn't know where, (but she had a pretty good guess) so she was very tense and didn't like surprises, or people she wasn't familiar with.

"…hello there…." The man said and gave her a crooked smile, trying to be friendly, just like a man. "… well, expecting any bandits? I'm sure they've never seen you in a dress, so you'll have the element of surprise… that's good…"

"Who are you?" siren asked with a dead even voice. Her anger was simmering and she didn't like this guy talking to her all buddy buddy like that.

"I am Admiral Sago of Yakumo Shatil's navy, and you would be Syren, I presume?" he asked sincerely, but siren was ready to rip his throat out. How dare he know her! It was infuriating.

" I don't think I ever offered you my name so how do you know it….." she snapped than before he could answer her the little pudgy maid pushed him aside and surveyed Syren's aggressive stance towards the admiral and she scowled.

"EXCUSE ME! How dare you even raise a fist to the Admiral, I think you need some manner lessons….. The nerve! The very man who saves you and now houses you this is your thanks, tsk, you have been living with those savage bandits for far to long…. At least you remember how to dress civilized, if I had my way you-"

"Mrs. Cleary that is quite enough….. You're giving ME a headache…… not to mention she seems to have become bewildered enough, how about you do me a favor."

"Yes sir?"

"go ahead, help her finish dressing; shoes, hair, and that such, and then bring her down stairs, she's probably very hungry, I'll have a big brunch made, so Welcome back to Court my dear Syren." He said nonchalantly bowed slightly to her than Mrs. Cleary and left so abruptly that even siren blinked twice before she heard the bedroom door closed quietly.

Before Syren could even compose her self the maid pulled her over to the vanity sat her down and started combing through her hair, to Syren's surprise it wasn't tangled.

"How'd you get all of the tangles out before putting a comb to my hair?" Syren asked genuinely curious, the maid answered sarcastically first.

"well now, see, being civilized isn't that hard now is it?" she giggled to her own joke, then seriously (but with a smile) she answered "I used a special conditioner, it strengthens your hair while making it silky enough to untangle it, see?" and with that she handed Syren the comb an let her comb the rest through as she went to go tidy up the bed.

"Oh wow! This is so nice! I don't remember the last time I got to comb out my hair, hhhhhhmmmmm, it feels so good."

"Okay time to braid it…. I love the color of your hair, it is natural, right?" Mrs. Cleary started separating out the shoulder blade length hair into the sections required for tight sufficient plaits and began with out hesitation.

"yes, it is, I got it from, well, both my parents… my mother had red hair, while my father had black hair, though mine's blacker than his now, he's gotten old so now it's peppered…." Syren sighed as she remembered her father, than she giggled and smiled.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Cleary exclaimed as she tied off the braid with a leather tie

"What?" Syren looked around the room sharply aware of everything.

"Well nothing except that dazzling smile you just flashed… you must have loved your father very much."

"love-D? What's that supposed to mean? I still LOVE my father!"

"But dear, don't you-"the maid looked deep into Syren's blazing blue eyes and realized "oh goodness… Beloved…your father is-"

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Syren's voice howled through the house, and soon after followed by a terrible crash. Sago was taking the stairs two at a time in haste to make it to stop whatever nonsense was going on, and when he was about to open the door and take control of the situation Mrs. Cleary came out with a look of complete helplessness and fear, which a nerved him for she was not known for such expressions or worries,

"What happened?" he asked earnestly. Mrs. Cleary looked down almost in shame and was about to answer when a howl of self loathing and pain came from the other room and the woman flinched away from it, that's when he realized what had happened "no.." he whispered hoarsely and side stepped Mrs. Cleary. He looked down at the short woman with kind, forgiving eyes and dismissed her from the room, no need to make her feel worse; he had honestly forgotten to tell the maid to avoid conversation of Sir Laertes. When the door closed behind her he turned to the room and surveyed the damage done to it. The vanity had been flipped and the chair thrown against the wall, the chair was in pieces, and there was a hole in the wall where the chair had hit it.

'_that would explain the noise'_ he thought ruefully, than he took a deep breathe and composed himself, this was going to be very difficult, he had taken a few guesses as to what happened to Syren over the past month with those bandits and his assumptions were not pretty, so he knew she still had some raw and open emotions after her experiences with those monsters, so this had to be handled delicately.

Now he looked around for her and she wasn't in eyesight. He went over to the bed and even checked under it, it was empty. Then he went over to the bathroom next to the flipped vanity, empty as well. When he came out from the bathroom he caught the faintest sound of a sniffle. He followed that noise to the closet. When he opened the door and came in he found her all the way in the back, curled into a ball. It looked as if she was trying to curl up tight enough to disappear.

It hurt Sago to see anybody this way, he was sympathetic for her because along his long road to Shinzo he also lost many dear friends, and he knew how she felt. Sago walked over to her, clear silver eyes ready to comfort her, but he was ready for her attack as well, he kept reminding himself that she was unpredictable and able to create a 20 foot crater, but he couldn't believe that she would want to hurt him. When he kneeled be side her instead of her lunging (as he half expected her to do) she, instead, wearily lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, her blue ones were dark with despair, and misty with tears. When she finally seemed to have focused on him, she smiled and than started laughing, after a while she held herself and her laughter turned to choked sobs. Sago just watched her trying not to do anything that might startle her into doing something stupid.

"Syren?" he tried really quietly. "Syren? You must come out of this closet, come on it's okay, and I'll make sure you're safe…" it was all he could even think to say, but no matter how cheesy it caused her to look at him again.

"Do you want to know something?" she asked him, she almost seemed intoxicated, and she was (in a sense) but it wasn't a physical intoxication, her behavior just puzzled him. She went on with out his reply. "I was named after a human myth, my namesakes were cursed demigoddess sisters that couldn't ever find love, and you see they were cursed because of jealousy. They sang and sang lured thousands and thousands of sailors to their isle but the reefs always stopped the ships, most of the sailors would jump over board because the voices, those beautiful voices, egged them on, but they didn't know how to swim, which caused their deaths. And those that did survive saw them for what they were, **monsters**. The survivors would kill the sirens who started singing or came to close to their fires, so the sirens were doomed, if they didn't find love by their seventeenth summer than they were to watch each other die, there was nothing they could do after that. And they all perished… oh how much I wish this slow torture would end, soon so soon… did I do something wrong? Yes. Yes I did…. I let them kill-" tears threatened her again as she choked over her words. "I let them ki-kill s-Sean…. And now as punishment they took my father away! I-I didn't even mean to… they came while I was scouting and they took him, I didn't even get to tell him good bye or I love him… NOTHING!!!" the despair over took her and she couldn't fight it, not any more. She curled tighter in to herself as the pain ripped through her, it was like a fault line, two titan emotions were pulling in opposite directions, the tighter she tried to hold herself together the more they tore at her, causing even more tears that she didn't even bother with.

Cool hands wiped away the tears for her, and soon strong arms pulled her against a hard chest. As soon as Sago had touched her, her torment died and she was able to just be, to breathe, and not need to do any thing else. She sighed as the faultline shrank back to nothing and she was able to think. That's when she realized he was rocking her back and forth and she was humming. She looked up at him and he was smiling with his eyes closed, wholly enjoying the sound of her voice. She smiled to and started to sing. It was a song her father sang to her, he said it was a song of her essence, he wrote it just for her. And that's when she realized that no matter how he died her father was always with her; no matter if he was dead or alive she always had him in her heart. She smiled at her self and thought _**'how ironic, just like in the fairy tales.'**_

After she stopped singing Sago looked down at her and smiled "well now I know why they picked Syren as your name sake… you have a beautiful voice, are you hungry by any chance?" she smiled at him and started to get up. When she stood she offered Sago her hand he took it and she helped pull him up.

"Admiral," she said as they left the closet and started out of the room. "I would love some food, but first-"she hadn't left the bedroom yet, "could I speak with Mrs. Cleary, I think I gave her a nice little scare there….. Please?"

"Yes of course I'll have her sent for; in the mean time I'll make sure our Brunch is still warm." And with that Sago went down the stairs. Syren went back into the room and shut the door. When she did she started looking for a dresser, or an armoire that might hold the under things, when she was righting the Vanity and straightening as much as she could there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called and in came a shame faced Mrs. Cleary.

"Oh, Miss Syren, dear, I didn't mean to, you see I had no idea that is to say that I had no place to-"

"Mrs. Cleary, don't be upset it's completely okay, I acted irrational when you told me and I'm sorry for frightening you and acting so absurd."

"Oh no, please don't apologize! I shouldn't have told you in the first place, you see, I should have let the Admiral tell you, he's more adapt to take care of those things…. So I am sorry..."

"Okay so we're both sorry, now could you help me? I need to find some underwear."

And with that they both started laughing out right,

"Beloved, I think you're going to shake things up around here quite a bit!" the maid said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"well, it's good to be back, those courtiers better watch out 'cause here I come! After I get my underwear…"


	9. Chapter 9

HI guys!! Sorry it's been….. A…… long….. time, heh heh, but well life sort of REALLY caught up with me……. Any way this is going to be a short chapter but the next one will throw you right back into the thick of everything.

Chapter 8: Awake Again

The annoying whirr of machinery and the odd beeping of an alarm were starting to become more unbearable through the haze. Steely grey eyes peeked through heavy lids and a low growl resonated through his chest. When Sir Laertes opened his eyes more a strong bright light flashed on and caught him by surprise he growled loudly and incoherently, he was in a bad mood and what was worse is when he moved he hit some glass and a terribly loud and upsetting alarm sounded causing him to spasm in pain.

'MY EARS!" he thought aggressively. 'MAKE IT STOP OR I'LL-' and before he could finish his thought the alarm abruptly ended and an oh-so familiarly sweet voice came on.

"Sir Laertes? Sir Laertes, are you awake?" the young voice asked anxiously, "Sir Laertes I NEED a response." And he gave her one; he smacked the glass with his body angrily and howled. He could hear a smile in the voice as the young woman replied.

"yes sir, I understand you are not a morning person, but please be patient with me and humor my requests, your daughter is the only one who can save the kingdom and I'm afraid that she'll nee her father desperately in the process… now if you could-" and with that Sir Laertes was awakened from his eternal sleep.


End file.
